sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sloan Henriksen
Name: Sloan Henriksen Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Plays drums in a band. Has taken Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu classes before, but didn't really pay a ton of attention and was booted out after a month. Appearance: '''bout 5 feet, 10 inches tall. Weighs 190lbs. His head is shaved. His eyes are almond-shaped (straight), a rather light blue, and they can appear white under certain lighting conditions. He has rather bushy eyebrows. He has a rather short nose. His lips are about normal size. He has really pale skin due to being of Swedish descent. He isn't fat, but he's certainly not skinny either- he has a normal build. He has large feet and extremely hairy legs, for some reason- he suspects that he's part Hobbit. His specific outfit at the time of takeoff; links added to illustrate real-world equivalent: Iron Maiden army jacket Bathory T-shirt Levi's 501 Blue Jeans Generic boxer shorts Generic socks Chuck Taylor All-Stars, distressed '''Biography: '''Sloan Henriksen was born on May 11, 1989, in New York City. At age 4, he lost his mother in a terrorist attack on her workplace, Applied Technology Corporation. The only memories he has about the attack are that it happened when he was 4, he lost his mother in it, and a sketch of the perpetrator, who was of vaguely Eastern European descent. On his 6th birthday, he was given a Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the games Contra III, Mega Man 7, and Shadowrun. These games conditioned his reflexes, to a degree; they also gave him a fondness for classic gaming, but that doesn't really concern the situation at hand unless Danya likes SNES games. He was taken on his first hunting trip at age 10. It was readily apparent that he had no problem killing animals; whether he'll have a problem killing humans remains to be seen, but it's likely that he won't. He started drum lessons at age 11. Again, it's highly doubtful that this will have a whole ton of bearing on the situation. At age 13, he became interested in conspiracy theory due to watching The X-Files. He would stay in his room at night and loop the Zapruder Film over and over again because he thought he saw proof that the Magic Bullet Theory was dead wrong. He would spend his time at the library looking up stuff about Roswell and 9/11 and New World Orders. At age 16, he got his first car; a 1979 Pontiac Firebird. Maybe someone'll have mercy on him for liking American muscle cars. At age 19, he boarded the plane that would take him to his last stand. Whether he will survive is unknown. His friends (who, aside from Jimmy Trejo, don't appear to have boarded the plane) have called him a smartass. They're right. Sloan's the kind of person who would die flipping you the bird if he thought it would piss you off. Sloan's the kind of person who will make smartass remarks at people who would murder him brutally in a heartbeat. His closest friend, who did not board the plane, said this about him: "Sloan's a good guy, but he's fucking disgusting. When most people say they want to kill a motherfucker, they mean they want to shoot them in the head. When Sloan says he wants to kill a motherfucker, he means he wants to slice all their limbs off, mutilate their face, cut their intestines out and leave them there to rot. Fortunately he doesn't get like this very often, hence the good guy comment." His favorite bands include Sodom, Artillery, Bathory, Amon Amarth, Symphony X, and Ensiferum. The first three he discovered as a pre-teen, the latter three he discovered later on. He doesn't watch a lot of movies, but one he loves is Equilibrium. John Preston is his idea of pure badassery personified. '''Advantages: Good reflexes, okay shot with a gun. Loves playing to the crowd, and will undoubtedly please Danya with his rather nightmarish imagination. Disadvantages: Fear of heights, slightly gullible (keyword: slightly). Massive smartass. Designated Number: Male Student no. 96 The above biography is as written by RaggedDruid. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: HS2000 / Springfield XD Conclusions: *sigh* Kids these days. I bet this one would've gotten along great with B11 if either of them survive long enough. Though, something tells me that this smart aleck won't survive for too long on the island with his attitude problems. He'll make the wrong person mad, and that person? They'll be the better shot with the gun, then it'll be lights out, B96! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Trish McCarroll '''Collected Weapons: HS2000 / Springfield XD (issued weapon) Allies: Anna Grout Enemies: Trish McCarroll, James Brown Mid-Game Evaluation: Sloan began his game in the Airfield on Day six, waking up during a storm, and running toward the Airfield's tower, meeting up with Anna Grout once inside. After a discussion, they noticed Michael Anders approaching one of the hangers. Sloan and Anna fled the Airfield, and travelled through the jungle. He became seperated from Anna, and stumbled upon Trish McCarroll, James Brown, the mortally wounded Jake Henkie. Sloan foolishly approached the trio, Springfield XD loaded, and asked them move to let his "group" through. After realising that Anna was no longer with him, Sloan tried to talk his way out of the situation, visibly angering Trish. The two had a brief standoff, Sloan firing a single shot and missing, and Trish firing several bullets into his chest, hitting several of his vital organs, and killing him almost instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: Wait, this guy woke up on day six? Hell of a long time to hibernate. Such a shame that someone who could have been a big player was taken out for being too annoying. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Sloan's handler originally came up with an elaborate backstory revolving around the terrorist attack that occurred when Sloan was a child. In his version, Sloan would find out that the terrorist was Danya. Sloan was rolled, and the staff shot the idea down, so it would never come to fruition. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sloan, in chronological order. V3: *Dork of the Manatee *At a Loss Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sloan Henriksen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students